Regret
by dramioneyoja
Summary: Aku mungkin sudah dan akan menyesali banyak hal dalam hidupku, termasuk bertahun-tahun aku tidak mendekatinya selama aku punya kesempatan, tapi untuk kali ini, untuk hari ini saja, aku tidak ingin menyesal.
1. Chapter 1

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 ** _Regret_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Kalian pasti mengira aku sudah gila.

Aku yakin.

Aku yakin kalian pasti menganggap aku sudah gila setelah aku menyelesaikan ini semua, dan aku juga yakin kalau aku tidak gila.

Dengan apa sebaiknya aku menyebut hal ini? Obsesi? Cinta? Well, kurasa cinta cukup tepat. Aku mencintai Draco Malfoy.

Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali melihatnya di kereta di hari pertama aku menuju Hogwarts.

Aku berbohong jika aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya karena wajahnya, semua orang yang melihatnya pasti memiliki pendapat yang sama. Draco Malfoy salah satu mahkluk ciptaan Merlin yang paling tampan.

Jadi aku pertama kali jatuh cinta padanya karena ia begitu tampan, meskipun kemudian alasanku mencintainya berubah dan berkembang menjadi alasan-alasan lain yang lebih dewasa dan sekaligus lebih bodoh.

Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin anak berumur sebelas tahun bisa terlihat begitu tampan? Matanya begitu indah, hidungnya sempurna, rambutnya di gel kebelakang, giginya rapih dan putih, rahangnya begitu tinggi dan membuat dirinya terlihat seperti dipahat bukan dilahirkan.

Tapi seketika itu juga aku tahu kalau kami berbeda. Aku berusaha memalingkan pandanganku darinya sepanjang jamuan pertama kami di _Greathall_ , tapi susah sekali.

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian masuk Slytherin sementara aku berada di Gryffindor.

Sampai hari ini, sampai saat ini, sampai detik ini, sampai aku berdiri di depan pintu sebuah gereja sederhana, di samping ayahku dan akan berjalan menuju ke altar, aku masih bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak masuk Slytherin atau jika aku tidak masuk Gryffindor?

Apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya kami berdua masuk Ravenclaw?

.

Bertahun-tahun aku selalu berpura-pura pada diriku sendiri dan pada semua orang, aku selalu berpura-pura aku membencinya, yang semua orang ketahui adalah aku membenci Draco Malfoy dengan sepenuh hati dan sepenuh jiwaku.

Setiap Harry dan Ron berkomentar yang tidak-tidak tentang Draco, aku akan selalu mengangguk dan setuju dengan mereka, aku akan selalu menambahkan komentar buruk dan berdiri bersama mereka berada di barisan paling depan di kumpulan orang-orang yang membencinya.

Aku menangis seperti orang bodoh saat ia pertama kali memanggilku _Mudblood._ Aku sudah tahu istilah itu semenjak tahun pertama dan sudah mempersiapkan diri jika ada orang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, aku juga sudah memperkirakan kalau ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang memanggilku _mudblood._ Hanya saja entah mengapa perasaanku tetap sakit meskipun aku sudah mempersiapkan diri.

Semenjak ia memanggilku Mudblood, aku merasa kalau dunia kami memang terlalu berbeda, aku dan dia terlalu berbeda, bukan hanya dunia kami tapi juga kepribadian kami.

Ia selalu dikelilingi banyak orang, aku selalu menghindari keramaian. Ia selalu duduk paling belakang di kelas, aku selalu duduk paling depan. Ia penggemar berat Quidditch, aku tidak suka terbang.

Seperti air dan api, meski aku tidak tahu siapa yang air dan siapa yang api.

Jadi aku memutuskan akan berusaha melupakan Draco Malfoy, melupakan cinta pertamaku, melupakan orang pertama yang memanggilku _mudblood._ Aku akan melupakannya.

.

Tapi tahun ketigaku malah makin buruk. Aku datang bulan. Menyebalkan. Hormon-hormon perempuanku mulai bekerja, dan menyebabkan aku tidak lagi menyukainya dengan pandangan polos seorang anak perempuan pada anak laki-laki biasa, tapi menyukainya sebagai wanita pada pria.

Aku mulai memikirkannya dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

Kalian tahu apa lagi yang menyebalkan darinya? Tidak seperti remaja-remaja lain yang jadi jerawatan dan mengeluarkan aroma tidak sedap dari badannya, Draco Malfoy tidak sekalipun terlihat dengan jerawat, dan setiap kali berpapasan sambil menghina kami (aku, Harry, dan Ron) aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang begitu menggoda.

Kalian akan tahu bagaimana rasanya. Bagaimana rasanya berpapasan dengan Draco Malfoy yang wangi sementara setiap waktu aku harus menghabiskan waktu dengan Harry dan Ron yang tidak peduli pada kebersihan mereka. Ugh. Aku bahkan pernah muntah sekali karena mencium bau badan Ron setelah ia selesai bermain Quidditch.

Aku mulai membayangkan pria itu sebelum tidur, aku membayangkan bagaimana seandainya jika kami berpacaran, tidak, bagaimana jika kami paling tidak berteman? Aku semakin tidak bisa menahan diriku saat berpapasan dengannya, rasanya aku ingin melompat dan membaui rambutnya. Ugh.

Ah, kalian pasti tahu kan saat aku memukul hidungnya di tahun ketiga? Aku melakukannya karena aku kesal, benar-benar kesal. Meskipun aku mencintainya, aku juga _selalu_ sering kali kesal padanya, bagaimana mungkin ia membuat Buckbeak harus dihukum mati, padahal ia hanya tergores ringan. Dasar menyebalkan. Jadi karena aku tidak bisa menciumnya maka aku memukulnya.

.

Sepanjang liburan, sebelum tahun keempat dimulai aku belajar bermeditasi, belajar menjadi orang yang lebih tenang, belajar menjadi orang yang bisa menahan emosiku, aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, aku tidak ingin tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku lagi dan lepas kendali kemudian memukul dia lagi, atau lebih buruk menciumnya.

Jadi aku memulai tahun keempatku dengan jiwa yang lebih tenang. _Namastee._

Sepanjang tahun, aku merasa puas pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak terlalu banyak memikirkannya. Ada banyak hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan daripada perasaan tidak pentingku padanya. Mulai dari Harry yang terlibat dalam kompetisi bodoh dan berbahaya itu, Ron yang besikap kekanak-kanakkan, sampai Viktor Krum.

Aku sempat bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, bagaimana mungkin Viktor Krum mengajakku pergi ke pesta dansa bersama. Apa ia sudah gila? Apa ia punya masalah dengan pengelihatannya? Yeah, well, daripada aku duduk diam di kasurku, di asrama kami dan menangis seperti gadis menyedihkan yang digambarkan Ron lebih baik aku menerima ajakannya dan pergi berdansa.

Aku tidak benar-benar pernah memikirkan Draco sepanjang tahun itu, tapi saat aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama Viktor, aku memandang diriku di depan cermin dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana jika Draco yang mengajakku ke pesta dansa? Apa aku akan menerimanya? Atau aku akan menolaknya?

Aku tersenyum, menjepit bagian terakhir dari rambutku. Untuk apa berfantasi seperti orang bodoh? Sampai mati aku dan Draco tidak akan pernah pergi ke pesta dansa bersama, jangankan pergi ke pesta dansa bersama, sampai mati juga ia tidak akan pernah memanggil namaku. Hermione.

Jadi aku memakai sepatuku kemudian berjalan keluar.

.

Di tahun kelima, rumor itu mulai menyebar, semua perempuan membicarakannya. Di kamar asrama, di toilet, di _greathall,_ di kelas, semua perempuan mulai membicarakan Draco Malfoy.

Mereka membicarakan betapa hebatnya ia di kasur. Menjijikkan.

Pertama kali aku mendengar seorang perempuan membicarakan Draco di toilet, aku ingin muntah mendengarnya. Perempuan itu mendeskripsikan seluruh bagian tubuhnya, dadanya yang bidang, perutnya yang berotot, bokongnya yang seksi, alat vitalnya yang besar.

Menjijikkan.

Malam itu aku menangis dikasurku tanpa suara.

Aku benar-benar membenci versi Draco Malfoy yang ini.

Aku masih mencintainya, jujur aku masih mencintai Draco Malfoy, hanya saja aku benar-benar tidak menyukai versi yang ini. Aku lebih menyukai Draco Malfoy yang menyebalkan, jahil, dan Draco Malfoy yang selalu mengeluarkan komentar buruk dari mulutnya setiap melihat kami bertiga, bukan Draco Malfoy yang dibicarakan semua perempuan karena penisnya.

 _I hated this sex god he becomes to._

Jika ia memiliki satu kekasih saja, jika ia terdengar atau terlihat berpacaran dengan satu perempuan saja, mungkin aku akan berhenti, mungkin aku akan berhenti mencintainya dan melanjutkan hidupku, dengan cepat melupakannya dan mengganti namanya dengan warna abu-abu dalam hidupku.

Satu bulan pertama di tahun kelima aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku kalau Draco Malfoy sudah berubah menjadi pria yang menjijikkan. Menurutku pria menyebalkan masih lebih baik daripada pria menjijikkan, dan karena dia sudah berubah menjadi pria menjijikan maka aku tidak seharusnya masih mencintainya. Aku pasti sudah gila.

Tapi kemudian sebelum tidur aku mulai memikirkannya, lagi. Aku mulai memikirkan tentang dirinya lagi, dan yang lebih buruk aku mulai memikirkannya secara sensual. Aku tahu ini terdengar menjijikkan, tapi aku mulai menyentuh diriku dan membayangkan kalau itu adalah tangannya.

Kemudian aku sadar kalau aku juga sudah berubah menjijikkan. Aku tidak ada bedanya dengan perempuan-perempuan yang membicarakannya di toilet. Kami semua sama-sama menjijikkan, bedanya hanyalah mereka pernah merasakan penis Draco Malfoy dan aku hanya merasakan tanganku.

.

Apa kalian tahu kalau tahun ke enam benar-benar berat bagiku? Aku menyadari semua tensi yang dialami orang-orang disekitarku, hampir semua orang memiliki beban berat di pundak mereka mulai dari Harry, Ron, semua teman-teman Gryffindor, sampai tensi- _nya_.

Saat itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, meskipun belakangan aku tahu kalau ia mengemban tugas berat dari Voldemort.

Harry selalu mengatakan kalau ia yakin bahwa Draco sudah menjadi pelahap maut dan aku selalu menolak untuk percaya, aku selalu berusaha mengeluarkan komentar logis untuk membantah teori Harry.

Kalian bisa menganggapku subjektif. Membiarkan perasaanku terlibat saat menilainya. Tapi sungguh, aku ingin sekali kalau ternyata ia memilih untuk tidak menjadi pengikut Voldemort, hati kecilku ingin sekali tiba-tiba Draco Malfoy berpindah ke sisi lain, paling tidak menjadi pihak yang netral.

Tiap-tiap hari bagian hitam dibawah matanya semakin besar, aku bisa melihat kalau ia tidak nafsu makan, setiap duduk di meja makan Slytherin kerjanya hanya memangku kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain mengaduk-aduk makanannya sampai berubah bentuk atau tumpah dari piring atau mangkuknya.

Ia tidak lagi sama.

Perempuan-perempuan mulai berhenti membicarakannya, ia berhenti bermain Quidditch, ia tidak lagi menghina kami jika kami berpapasan satu sama lain, ia menjadi orang yang berbeda.

Sampai akhirnya Harry memberitahuku apa yang terjadi di Astronomi Tower. Aku terdiam, meskipun akhirnya Snape yang menyelesaikan semuanya, tapi fakta bahwa dia terlibat membuatku akhirnya menyadari kalau harapanku kalau suatu saat ia akan berpindah ke sisi terang tidak akan pernah tercapai.

Draco Malfoy adalah seorang pelahap maut.

Selesai, habis perkara.

Aku bukan hanya mencintai seorang anak laki-laki menyebalkan yang suka memanggilku _mudblood_ dan menganggap semua orang lebih rendah darinya, tapi juga seorang anak laki-laki yang telah memilih untuk menjadi pelahap maut.

Sampai hari ini, sampai saat ini, sampai detik ini, sampai aku berjalan dan menitikkan air mataku di sepanjang karpet merah yang menuju ke arah altar, di hujani dengan lemparan bunga dan tatapan bahagia teman-temanku, aku masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana jadinya jika saat itu ia mendatangi Dumbledore dan meminta perlindungan?

.

Aku tidak ingin menceritakan sisa tahun berikutnya, aku benar-benar tidak sempat memikirkannya lagi.

Meskipun harus kuakui, terkadang, pada suatu malam ketika Harry dan Ron sudah tidur, ketika pikiranku sudah benar-benar buntu, ketika aku benar-benar ingin semuanya selesai, ketika aku merindukan kedua orangtuaku dan dia, aku akan keluar tenda dan menangis, bertanya-tanya seandainya kami berdua hanya sepasang Muggle biasa yang tidak tinggal di Inggris.

Membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tidak akan pernah mungkin terjadi.

Aku merindukannya.

Seberapapun aku membencinya karena menjadi pelahap maut, karena membiarkan pelahap maut lainnya masuk ke kastil, karena berusaha membunuh Dumbledore, aku masih tetap merindukannya, karena aku masih mencintainya.

Sudah kubilang kan? Kalian pasti akan menganggapku gila. Bagaimana mungkin aku tetap mencintai seseorang yang sudah melakukan begitu banyak kejahatan? Bagaimana aku bisa masih mencintai orang yang begitu membenciku? Kalian pasti menganggapku sudah gila.

Aku kemudian melihat matanya lagi saat kami ditangkap dan dibawa ke Malfoy Manor, padahal, percaya atau tidak tadinya aku sudah pasrah tidak akan pernah melihat wajahnya lagi.

Sampai hari ini, sampai saat ini, sampai detik ini, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti bersyukur ia menolak mengenali kami saat pertama kali melihat kami. Kalau seandainya ia langsung memberitahu Bellatrix kalau Harry adalah Harry, maka mungkin aku tidak akan berdiri disini.

Terlepas dari ia tidak menolongku saat aku di siksa oleh bibinya, aku akan selamanya berterimakasih padanya akan keputusannya kala itu.

.

Aku tidak bisa menemukan sosoknya saat pertarungan sebenarnya dimulai, aku tidak bisa melihat kemana ia pergi begitu Harry melompat dari gendongan Hagrid.

Belakangan aku tahu kalau ia dan kedua orangtuanya pergi begitu saja. Aku ingin tersenyum tapi menahan diriku, belum lagi setelah itu aku tahu kalau ia dipaksa untuk menjadi pelahap maut dan dipaksa untuk membunuh Dumbledore karena Voldemort mengancam akan membunuh ibunya.

Ron yang memberitahuku hal itu kemudian bertanya-tanya apa pendapatku.

Tentu saja aku mengatakan pada Ron kalau menurutku dia dan keluarganya pengecut, ketika mereka yakin kalau akan kalah dengan mudahnya pergi meninggalkan semua rekan-rekan pelahap maut mereka di medan perang.

Tapi sejujurnya aku ingin tersenyum dan memuji tingkat individualis keluarga mereka, itu menandakan kalau mereka hanya peduli pada satu sama lain. Di satu sisi aku mengutuk mereka, disisi lain aku ingin bertepuk tangan untuk mereka.

Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya, aku memimpikan Draco Malfoy. Kalian mungkin merasa ini aneh. Tapi aku bukan orang yang bisa mengontrol mimpiku, aku tidak bisa terlalu banyak memikirkan seseorang atau sesuatu dan kemudian seseorang atau sesuatu itu muncul dalam mimpiku, aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

Jadi, malam itu, saat aku akhirnya pertama kali tidur dengan nyenyak di kamar Ginny di Burrow, aku memimpikan Draco Malfoy.

Mimpinya benar-benar sederhana, sangat amat sederhana, aku sedang duduk di meja Gryffindor di _Greathall_ , dan ia ada duduk di meja Slytherin, seperti biasa, seperti tidak ada yang aneh, ia juga hanya duduk dan bicara dengan teman-temannya, tapi kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arahku. Mata kami bertemu, dan ia tersenyum.

Tidak lama hal itu menjadi kenyataan, saat aku kembali ke Hogwarts tanpa Harry dan Ron, ia ada disana, dan tersenyum kecil padaku.

.

Kami tidak berteman setelah itu. Sama sekali tidak. Ia bersikap normal bukan hanya padaku tapi pada semua orang, ia tidak memperlakukanku spesial, hanya saja ia sudah berhenti meledek dan berusaha membuatku kesal dengan perkataan-perkataan kasarnya dulu.

Sampai lulus dari Hogwarts, aku dan dia masih tidak berteman, jika ditotal kami hanya pernah bicara tiga kali dalam satu tahun itu, bahkan lebih sedikit dari jumlah hinaannya dulu padaku tiap-tiap tahunnya.

Pertama kali kami bicara saat pertama kali rapat _prefect_. Aku dan dia tidak menjadi _Heads_ yang menjadi _Headboy_ dan _Headgirl_ adalah dua orang murid Ravenclaw, karena kami berdua sama-sama menolak menjadi _Heads_ tapi tetap menjadi _prefect._ Kali itu kami berpapasan sebelum rapat selesai dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengucapkan namaku pelan, _Granger,_ ia berseru kemudian pergi.

Kedua saat Profesor Slughorn memintaku untuk memanggilkan Malfoy keruangannya. Aku bertemu dengannya di _Greathall_ dan menyampaikan pesan Slughorn lalu aku pergi.

Dan yang terakhir adalah saat hari terakhir kami di Hogwarts. Sebelum aku naik ke kereta ia memanggilku. Aku menyuruh beberapa temanku untuk naik duluan. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan memberi selamat atas kelulusanku lalu meminta maaf atas semua kesalahannya selama ini, lalu dengan cepat pergi.

Hanya begitu.

Tapi setidaknya ia sudah mulai berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik, terlepas dari bagaimanapun caranya, ia sudah minta maaf padaku. Itu yang penting.

.

Aku menerima tawaran pekerjaan di kementrian.

Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku berjanji tentang hal yang sama pada diriku sendiri?

Berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan membuat diriku sibuk dan melupakan pria itu. Berjanji setelah beberapa waktu akan membuka diriku untuk orang lain dan berpaling juga melupakannya.

Tapi sepertinya memang Merlin suka bercanda.

Aku, dan hampir seluruh masyarakat sihir London tidak akan pernah mengira Draco Malfoy akan menjadi karyawan kementrian bagian _Law Enforcemennt._

Dia tidak menjadi Auror seperti Harry dan Ron, tapi ia bekerja di bagian forensik denganku.

Disitulah kami berteman.

Kami mulai berdiskusi, karena sering kali ia harus berurusan dengan Muggle, dan belakangan ia mengakui kalau ia tidak percaya diri jika harus berurusan dengan Muggle dan akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya pada satu-satunya _Muggleborn_ yang ada di departemen kami.

Belakangan kami semakin dekat, aku menyarankannya menonton beberapa serial Muggle yang berhubungan dengan kepolisian dan forensik, kami sering mengobrol di kafetaria bersama atau sekedar naik lift bersama sambil membicarakan kasus yang kami tangani atau salah satu episode CSI yang baru ditontonnya.

Orang-orang selalu bertanya padaku, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa dengan cepat berteman dengannya? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa dengan mudah memaafkan dan melupakan apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini padaku? Bagaimana?

Tentu saja aku ingin berteriak di depan muka setiap orang yang menanyakan hal itu padaku kalau aku dengan mudah memaafkannya karena aku mencintainya. Tapi kalian tahu kan siapa aku? Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Jadi aku selalu mengatakan kalau jika aku tidak memaafkannya maka aku sama jeleknya dengan ia yang dulu.

Tidak lama ia kemudian berteman dengan cukup banyak orang, ia bahkan menjadi dekat dengan Ron.

Kalian percaya itu? Ron! Bukan Harry!

Selama ini aku selalu mengira jika Harry tidak ditempatkan di Gryffindor ia akan masuk Slytherin dan selalu berpikiran jika situasinya berbeda dari awal, dia dan Harry akan berteman baik.

Tapi ia malah berteman dengan Ron.

Bukti lainnya kalau Merlin memang suka bercanda.

Bukan berarti ia tidak berteman dengan Harry, hanya saja ia jauh lebih dekat dengan Ron.

Aku dan dia sering kali harus menangani beberapa kasus bersama. Dan aku selalu menunggu-nunggu hal itu. Aku selalu menunggu-nunggu kapan kepala bagian departemen kami menyuruh kami bekerja bersama dan selalu menikmati setiap detiknya.

Selama ini aku selalu tahu ia memang pintar, hanya saja bisa berada di dekatnya dan menyaksikan sendiri kepintarannya membuatku terpukau dan sering kali tergoda. Sekali bahkan waktu itu saat ia mengeluarkan hipotesis sporadis tentang mayat yang baru kami temukan, penjelasan yang keluar dari mulutnya membuatku basah.

Tidak lama, sekitar satu setengah tahun kami bekerja di kementrian desas desus yang sama seperti desas-desus yang muncul saat kami berada di tahun kelima kembali muncul.

Semua karyawati kementrian berusia dibawah tiga puluh tahun mulai membicarakan dia. Kali ini aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang menjijikkan seperti dulu. Aku tidak ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu yang buruk tentangnya.

Aku mendengar salah satu perempuan -yang kalau tidak salah bekerja di bagian _sports-_ membicarakan bagaimana Malfoy membuatnya orgasme tiga kali dalam satu sesi.

Aku terkikik pelan di kubikle toiletku.

Apa benar dia sehebat itu? Kekasihku yang sekarang bahkan harus bersusah payah membuatku klimaks, apa mungkin dia sehebat itu? Atau hanya perempuan ini saja yang terlalu sensitif?

Kemudian aku cukup sering mendengar kehebatannya dari mulut-mulut perempuan-perempuan di sekitarku, dan sesekali berpikir apa dia benar-benar sehebat reputasinya?

Aku mulai sering memandanginya, well bukan karena aku menginginkannya secara seksual, ugh, baiklah aku jelas saja menginginkannya secara seksual, tapi bukan itu alasan utamaku memandanginya.

Selama ini aku tidak pernah memandanginya. Selama ini aku selalu memikirkannya tapi tidak pernah memandanginya, sekali dua kali aku akan melihat ke wajahnya tapi tidak pernah benar-benar memandanginya kecuali jika kami bicara satu sama lain.

 _"Granger, you're staring."_

Sekali ia memberitahuku.

Wajahku memerah kemudian aku minta maaf dan segera keluar dari ruangan kami, menenangkan diriku.

.

Setelah tiga tahun bekerja bersama di departemen yang sama, dia pindah. Malfoy di promosikan menjadi wakil kepala departemen di bagian _law enforcement_ , dan aku menjadi wakil kepala departemen _magical creature._

Setelah itu kami jarang sekali bertemu, entah karena aku yang terlalu sibuk, dia yang terlalu sibuk, atau memang kami tidak seharusnya sering bertemu. Sesekali jika kami berpasasan di atrium kementrian kami akan tersenyum satu sama lain, menyapa satu sama lain, menanyakan kabar, lalu langsung berpisah karena terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk sekedar kopi di kafetaria.

Tapi kami masih berteman sampai hari ini, sampai aku berdiri di depan altar dengan pria yang akan kunikahi beberapa saat lagi, mendengarkan kalimat pembuka pastor yang menikahkan kami, aku dan dia masih berteman.

.

Tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu kalau aku mencintai Draco Malfoy, tidak Ginny, tidak Luna, tidak Harry ataupun Ron, tidak kedua orangtuaku. Yang mereka ketahui adalah aku dan Malfoy berteman baik, teman diskusi dan teman mengobrol sambil sesekali minum kopi bersama di kafetaria kementrian.

Demi merlin aku tidak akan pernah bisa menduga bagaimana reaksi mereka jika mereka tahu, kalau perempuan yang beberapa detik lagi ini menjadi _another-Mrs. Weasley_ justru mencintai pria lain.

.

"Saudara-saudara yang terkasih, hari ini kita berkumpul disini, pada hari yang indah ini…"

Aku tersadar dari pemikiranku yang sudah terlalu jauh, aku nyaris tertawa tapi berhasil menahannya menjadi senyuman yang terlalu lebar, bukankah apa yang kualami ini adalah suatu ironi? Seorang mempelai perempuan yang malah justru memikirkan pria lain di hari pernikahannya, di depan altar bahkan.

Aku berusaha fokus pada mentri sihir yang sedang memulai pidatonya di depan.

Ron memegang tanganku erat, dan aku tidak bisa menahan tangisku, entah kenapa. Satu detik aku tersenyum dan detik kemudian aku menangis.

"Ron dan Hermione, seperti yang kita tahu sudah saling mengenal dari mereka kecil, bersahabat untuk jangka waktu yang sangat lama, mengalami hal-hal yang menyenangkan sekaligus mengerikan bersama…."

Hanya tinggal sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dan aku akan resmi menikah dengan Ron. Tidak masalah, tidak ada yang salah, aku seharusnya tidak menangis sedih, tidak, aku tidak menangis karena sedih.

Aku menghapus airmataku dengan tanganku yang ditutupi sarung tangan berenda berwarna putih yang tidak dipegang Ron.

Harusnya aku bahagia dihari pernikahanku.

"Jika di antara para hadirin sekalian, ada yang tidak berkenan atau memiliki alasan tertentu yang mencegah terjadinya pernikahan di antara pasangan ini, silahkan bicara sekarang atau lebih baik diam selamanya."

Kupingku pengang, mataku terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata sehingga sedikit buram, aku tidak bisa begitu dengan jelas mendengar orang-orang, tapi sepertinya aku bisa mendengar beberapa orang berseru _shock._

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Kalian pasti tahu aku bukan orang paling baik yang pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini, aku bahkan tidak baik, tidak baik sama sekali.

Setelah ini kalian kalian pasti akan menganggapku menyedihkan.

Kalian pasti akan menganggapku _Hypocrite_ paling menyedihkan yang pernah ada.

Aku dibesarkan untuk percaya kalau penyihir kelahiran muggle adalah mahkluk yang menjijikan. Mereka tidak layak dan tidak seharusnya mendapatkan kemampuan sihir mereka.

Aku juga dididik untuk menjadi seorang pangeran. Bisa dibilang keluarga kami adalah keluarga paling berkuasa dan paling kaya di seluruh penjuru dunia sihir. Keluarga Malfoy. Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama itu? Yeah Well, tentu saja para-para Mudblood itu tidak mengetahui nama Malfoy.

Beberapa hari sebelum aku pertama kali berangkat ke Hogwarts, Mother pulang dari pertemuannya dengan istri-istri keluarga _pureblood_ lainnya dengan membawa kabar yang menarik.

Mereka bilang Harry Potter akan muncul. Mereka bilang Harry Potter akan ada di antara murid-murid baru yang akan masuk Hogwarts tahun ajaran baru ini. Aku bertanya pada Father apa yang harus kulakukan?

Father bilang ia juga tidak yakin, sampai saat itu, meskipun Voldemort sudah sudah pergi –entah untuk sementara atau selamanya- Father masih tidak yakin tentang Harry Potter. Apakah ia selamat dari dark lord karena keberuntungan atau karena ia justru lebih hebat dari Voldemort.

Akhirnya ayahku memberiku perintah untuk mencoba berteman dengannya dan kemudian melihat situasi untuk tindak lebih lanjut.

Maka aku melakukannya. Aku mendengar kalau Potter duduk di salah satu kompartemen, aku menemuinya dan mengajaknya berteman tapi kemudian ia menolaknya. Menyebalkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia lebih memilih Weasley daripada Malfoy?

Well, jika ia tidak mau menjadi temanku siapa peduli? Tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam, aku tidak akan membiarkan Harry Potter mencuri singgasanaku.

.

Awalnya aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya, fokus utamaku hanya bagaimana cara membuat hidup Potter menderita. Tapi kemudian rambutnya membuatku akhirnya melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya. Ia duduk di deretan paling depan dan dengan penuh semangat menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh semua Profesor.

Penjilat.

Menyebalkan.

Lalu aku diberitahu oleh Vincent kalau ia seorang Mudblood. Ugh.

Menjijikkan.

Untung saja paling tidak Severus tidak memperlakukannya spesial, aku selalu menunggu-nunggu mata pelajaran _potion_ karena hanya di mata pelajaran itu ia tidak bisa dengan sesuka hatinya menjawab pertanyaan dan ia tidak bisa bertindak seperti di kelas-kelas lain.

Seminggu pertama aku benar-benar menganggapnya seperti hama. Mudblood yang menyebalkan, suka cari perhatian, rambutnya berantakan, ugh, rambutnya itu tidak bisakah dia mengikat rambutnya atau semacamnya?

Ia selalu terlihat sendirian. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau berteman dengan orang sok tahu seperti itu?

Minggu kedua aku mulai tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Tentu saja aku berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya karena aku membencinya.

Dan kebohongan itu yang terus menerus kutelan sampai di tahun ketiga.

.

Aku selalu berkata pada diriku sendiri dan pada orang lain bahwa aku membencinya, aku selalu berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa ia selalu ada dipikiranku karena aku terlalu membencinya dan selalu memikirkan bagaimana cara agar membuatnya menderita.

Aku tahu di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, dia menarik perhatianku karena ada yang berbeda dalam dirinya, ia kelahiran Muggle tapi lebih menguasai sihir dari siapapun di tahun kami, bukankah itu aneh? Tapi aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku bahwa aku membencinya, kalau muggleborn itu menjijikkan. Titik.

Tapi kemudian, ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku mimpi basah, aku tahu siapa yang sebenarnya menjijikkan.

Tentu saja setelah itu aku tetap berkata pada semua orang kalau aku membencinya, tetap melakukan hal-hal buruk yang menunjukkan kalau aku tidak ingin ada orang-orang sepertinya di dunia kami.

Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan banyak hal tentang sisa tahun-tahun kami di Hogwarts, seperti yang kalian tahu betapa menyedihkannya hidupku karena kembalinya Voldemort, dan tugas sialan yang diberikannya padaku.

Dan sampai saat itu, sampai akhirnya aku tahu kalau Voldemort sudah kalah dan Potter menang, aku tidak pernah berpikir kesempatan akan datang padaku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau Merlin akan memberiku kesempatan. Tidak pernah sama sekali.

Jadi aku mengikuti persidangan yang diadakan kementrian begitu saja tanpa ekspektasi apa-apa.

Begitu aku mendapatkan putusan, kalau aku dan ibuku bebas dan aku bisa kembali ke Hogwarts, aku berpikir mungkin ini saatnya.

Aku tidak mungkin menjadi kekasihnya atau seseorang yang dicintainya atau disayanginya, tapi kami mungkin saja berteman bukan? Lagipula Hermione Granger yang kukenal adalah salah satu Gryffindor paling Gryffindor yang pernah kutemui.

Aku mempersiapkan diriku selama seminggu, berkali-kali berlatih di depan cermin bagaimana bicara padanya, bagaimana mengulurkan tanganku, meminta maaf atas semua kesalahanku dan berkata bahwa aku berharap bisa menjadi temannya.

Aku sudah hafal _pidato_ singkat yang akan kuucapkan padanya, jadi hari itu aku berangkat ke King Cross dengan penuh percaya diri.

Tapi kemudian aku melihatnya, begitu cantik, begitu indah, begitu sempurna, semua kalimat-kalimat yang sudah kurancang menghilang entah kemana.

Kurasa ini adalah omong kosong yang selalu Blaise bicarakan padaku. Cinta.

Aku yakin aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Hermione Jean Granger.

Kapan aku tahu nama tengahnya Jean? Entah.

.

Aku kemudian menghabiskan sisa tahun terakhirku di Hogwarts menjadi orang paling bodoh di seluruh penjuru dunia sihir, aku menghabiskan waktuku menghina diriku sendiri, aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak lebih dari seorang pecundang yang menyedihkan.

Untuk menghampirinya dan menyapanya saja aku tidak punya nyali, apa lagi untuk mengulurkan tanganku dan minta maaf padanya.

Aku mendengar kabar kalau ia dan Weasley berpacaran. Menurut kalian aku harus bagaimana? Tentu saja aku seharusnya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku bukan siapa-siapanya, untuk apa aku memikirkan bagaimana aku seharusnya merespon?

Aku hanya menghabiskan sisa tahunku memandanginya dari jauh. Apa yang kudapatkan? Banyak.

Selama ini, meskipun aku tahu di dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku menyukainya, aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyisihkan waktu untuk memperhatikannya, tapi akhirnya satu tahun ini, semuanya seakan-akan terbayar.

Aku mulai melihat semua hal-hal kecil yang ada padanya. Mulai dari bagaimana caranya makan, bagaimana ia selalu cenderung menggunakan mulut bagian kanannya untuk mengunyah, bagaimana tata cara makannya yang benar-benar lebih sopan dari banyak perempuan _pureblood_ yang pernah kulihat, bagaimana ia selalu mengunyah makanannya pelan-pelan, dan bagaimana ia selalu menutup makan siang dan makan malamnya dengan Strawberry.

Aku juga jadi begitu mengenal cara jalannya, bagaimana ia selalu berjalan di sisi kiri koridor, bagaimana ia berjalan jika sedang mengantuk, bagaimana caranya berjalan ketika datang bulan.

Kalian mungkin tidak percaya ini, dan mungkin akan menganggapku menjijikkan setelah ini, tapi sekali waktu itu dia memarahi seorang murid perempuan hanya karena tidak sengaja menyenggolnya saat keluar dari ruang kelas, aku sempat bertanya-tanya ada apa dengannya? Karena itu bukan sifatnya, kemudian beberapa detik kemudian dia langsung minta maaf pada perempuan yang baru saja dimarahinya dan berbisik pelan kalau ia sedang _period._ Kemudian perempuan itu tersenyum dan mengangguk kearahnya mereka lalu berjalan ke kelas selanjutnya bersama seperti tidak ada masalah. Dan semenjak itu aku mulai memperhitungkan hari-hari dan mengetahui kapan ia datang bulan.

Iya, iya, aku tahu ini terdengar menjijikkan, aku tahu, tapi aku tidak punya alasan untuk menjelaskan diriku. Apa jika aku memberi alasan aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintainya sudah cukup?

Aku sering sekali diam-diam duduk di perpustakaan, tidak cukup jauh dan tidak cukup dekat dengannya yang sedang memberi bantuan pelajaran pada siapapun yang membutuhkan, bahkan jika dipikir-pikir sepertinya ia tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanku di dekatnya, yeah well, tidak begitu dekat juga sih, dan lagipula bagaimana mungkin aku mengharapkan Hermione Granger akan menyadari keberadaanku?

.

Aku kemudian menyadari kalau aku sudah membuang-buang waktuku ketika tidak terasa kami sudah tinggal satu minggu lagi berada di Hogwarts.

Aku seharusnya bisa menggunakan waktu satu tahun ini untuk mendekatinya, atau paling tidak minta maaf padanya, tapi aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku untuk memandanginya.

Lagi-lagi dengan bodohnya selama satu minggu aku mempersiapkan diriku untuk meminta maaf padanya, setelah kupikir-pikir tidak akan ada gunanya aku minta maaf dengan pidato panjang lebar yang bertele, jadi aku akan menghampirinya di hari terakhir, kemudian minta maaf dengan cepat lalu pergi.

Aku memanggilnya sebelum ia naik ke kereta bersama beberapa temannya. Namanya terdengar aneh di mulutku, _Hermione._ Aku memanggilnya dan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk naik duluan dan aku bersyukur atas pengertiannya kalau aku butuh privasi.

Jadi aku mengulurkan tanganku, begitu ia menjabatnya, aku mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusannya lalu minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku selama ini.

Ia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu, tapi begitu ia melepaskan jabatan tanganku dan mengangguk pelan, aku langsung pergi begitu saja, seperti pengecut.

Tapi anehnya, aku bisa merasakan kalau ia tersenyum ke arahku. Well, setidaknya ia sudah mengangguk, entah itu artinya ia memaafkanku atau tidak, setidaknya satu tahunku ini tidak terbuang sia-sia.

.

Aku menghabiskan waktu dua minggu untuk berlibur ke luar negeri, aku berusaha menemukan tempat yang tenang dari celotehan Mother tentang apa yang harus kulakukan setelah lulus. Jujur aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dan harus kulakukan setelah lulus.

Apa aku harus bersantai-santai saja? Apa aku harus mengelola perusahaan? Apa aku harus membuka toko ramuan sederhana? Apa aku harus jadi pemain Quidditch? Apa aku harus menjadi Auror? Aku benar-benar bingung.

Jadi aku pergi selama dua minggu dan kembali setelah memutuskan akan melamar pekerjaan di kementrian. Peduli setan dengan orang-orang yang membenciku karena aku seorang pelahap maut, dan peduli setan dengan mereka yang membenciku karena aku adalah aku.

Aku melamar pekerjaan di kementrian, dan meskipun hampir semua orang membenciku, mereka tidak bisa dengan begitu saja mengabaikan nila-nilaiku yang nyaris sesempurna dia. Tidak, mereka tidak bisa.

Jadi kemudian aku diterima dan bahkan diberi pilihan antara dua departement, departement of Law Enforcement, atau departement of Mistery?

Saat itu aku sudah tahu kalau Hermione juga sudah diterima bekerja di kementrian, dan mungkin ia bahkan diberi pilihan bagian manapun yang ia inginkan, jadi meskipun pilihanku hanya dua, aku berusaha memposisikan diriku di posisinya.

Jika aku adalah Hermione Granger, departemen mana yang akan aku pilih jika hanya dua departement ini yang tersisa?

Dan aku tidak pernah lebih bahagia dalam hidupku atas keputusan yang kubuat. Aku kemudian menghabiskan tiga tahun terbaik sekaligus terburuk dalam hidupku.

Aku menghabiskan tiga tahun untuk bekerja bersama Hermione, melihatnya bekerja, menikmati keberadaannya disampingku. Aku menghabiskan waktu tiga tahun untuk mengingat-ingat semua fitur-fitur tubuhnya, mengingat semua bintik-bintik cokelat dipipinya, mengingat pipinya, hidungnya, bibirnya, alis matanya, dagunya, tindikan di kupingnya.

Memasukkan semua aspek-aspek tubuhnya dalam ingatanku, kakinya saat menggunakan celana panjang, saat menggunakan jeans, saat menggunakan rok pendek. Mengingat bagaimana ketika ia menggigil atau bagaimana saat ia berkeringat. Aku bahkan berusaha mengingat bagaimana bentuk bokong dan dadanya meskipun aku tidak pernah menyentuh mereka.

Kami mulai dekat, kami dekat dengan cara yang aneh. Kami tidak benar-benar berteman tapi hubungan kami lebih dari seorang kenalan, beberapa kali aku menjadikan ketidaktahuanku tentang Muggle sebagai alasan untuk bicara dengannya.

Aku tetap belajar banyak darinya, ia memberiku referensi film dan serial Muggle tentang forensik dan kepolisian, membuatku banyak tahu dan menyadari kalau Muggle memang tidak buruk.

Tentu saja orang-orang tetap melihatku sebelah mata, mereka tetap menganggapku menyebalkan, mantan pelahap maut yang sudah terlalu terlambat untuk bertobat. Aku tahu orang-orang pasti bertanya pada Hermione kenapa ia mau berteman denganku, aku tahu. Entah apapun jawaban Hermione pada mereka aku tidak peduli, yang penting bagiku adalah aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan Hermione berarti sedikit banyak berpapasan dengan Potter dan Weasley, aku berbohong jika aku berkata aku tidak membenci setiap detik keberadaan mereka disekitarku dan aku yakin mereka juga pasti sama tidak sukanya denganku, tapi kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hermione Granger jauh lebih penting daripada permusuhan kekanak-kanakkan kami, dan itu berlaku padaku, begitu juga Potter dan Weasley.

Sedikit banyak aku mulai bisa mentolerir keberadaan mereka, Ronald Weasley tidak buruk, sementara Potter bisa diterima keberadaannya. Pekerjaanku juga berjalan dengan lancar. Harus kuakui aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik karena bantuan Hermione.

Aku tahu aku benar-benar celaka. Aku benar-benar mencintainya dan tahu kalau suatu saat ini akan menghancurkanku. Aku berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya meskipun itu berat. Aku tahu ia sepertinya sudah menemukan seseorang, seseorang yang sepertinya akan menjadi teman hidupnya, aku bisa melihatnya di matanya.

Jadi ketika tawaran promosi datang padaku, aku menerimanya dengan cepat tanpa berpikir dua kali, berharap pekerjaanku tambah banyak dan bisa menghindari dan melupakan Hermione.

Sepertinya Merlin memang ingin membuat kami menjauh. Ia juga mendapat promosi dan pindah ke bagian lain. Dan kami benar-benar menjauh. Aku semakin sibuk dan Hermione juga tidak kalah sibuk, kami hanya sesekali berpapasan di lift atau di kantin, dan setelah satu tahun, aku tahu kalau aku tidak lebih dari seorang kenalan baginya.

Ku kira aku akan baik-baik saja, ku kira dengan hubungan kami yang semakin renggang aku akan dengan mudahnya melupakannya, melupakan kalau aku punya perasaan padanya, melupakan cintaku. Aku bahkan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan wanita-wanita lainnya, berharap paling tidak ada satu atau dua perempuan yang bisa mengalihkan pikiranku darinya. Tapi tidak, tidak ada satupun perempuan sepertinya. Aku selalu berharap itu dirinya, aku selalu membayangkan Hermione-lah yang berada di bawahku, berada di pelukanku, meneriakkan dan mendesahkan namaku dan itu tidak membuat semuanya lebih baik.

Sesekali ia menyapaku untuk meyakinkanku kalau kami masih berteman meskipun untuk sekedar minum kopi bersama saja aku tidak berani dan selalu menjadikan kesibukanku sebagai alasan.

Sampai saat ini, sampai saat ia berdiri begitu cantiknya di depan altar aku masih menyesalinya.

Bagaimana jika selama bertahun-tahun ini aku menggunakan kesempatanku, bagaimana jika aku berani mendekatinya dan berkata padanya bahwa aku ingin kami menjadi lebih teman, akankah ia memberiku kesempatan? Atau bagaimana jika aku punya cukup keberanian untuk sekali saja mengajaknya makan malam bersama? Bagaimanakah kami sekarang?

Aku menyesal, tapi begitu undangan pernikahannya berada di mejaku aku tahu semuanya sudah terlambat. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya, tidak ada yang tahu. Satupun.

Beitupun saat aku duduk di antara para undangan lain di pernikahannya, menyaksikannya berjalan ke arah altar menahan rasa sakitku, tidak ada satupun yang tahu, tidak.

Aku berlatih semalaman untuk tersenyum, aku mengingatkan diriku untuk tersenyum sepanjang acara kemudian dengan cepat pulang, bagaimanapun caranya, aku tidak ingin menunjukkan kepada siapapun bahwa aku tidak akan pernah merestui pernikahan ini, bahwa aku tidak ingin ia menikah dengan orang lain selain diriku. Bagaimana aku akan hidup setelah ini?

Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku sebagai tipe pria yang penyayang, tidak sama sekali. Aku berkali-kali bergonta-ganti kekasih tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang kusayangi, mungkin satu-satunya perempuan selain Hermione yang kusayangi hanya ibuku, aku bahkan lebih jauh menyayangi sapu terbangku dibanding mantan-mantan kekasihku dan melihat Hermione, berdiri dengan begitu sempurnanya di depan altar, aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyayangi siapapun lagi setelah ini.

"Saudara-saudara yang terkasih, hari ini kita berkumpul disini, pada hari yang indah ini…"

Aku tidak tahu aku seorang masokis atau seorang gila? Bagaimana bisa aku duduk disini, berpura-pura bahagia untuk pernikahan perempuan yang kucintai dengan pria lain? Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke dokter jiwa Muggle setelah ini.

"Ron dan Hermione, seperti yang kita tahu sudah saling mengenal dari mereka kecil, bersahabat untuk jangka waktu yang sangat lama, mengalami hal-hal yang menyenangkan sekaligus mengerikan bersama…."

Jantungku berdebar-debar, aku merasa seperti jantungku akan meledak, otakku menyuruhku lari, menyuruh kakiku untuk berdiri dan berlari dari tempat ini, aku tidak bisa menyaksikan perempuan itu menjadi istri orang lain.

Tapi apa aku sanggup melakukannya? Dua hari yang lalu Hermione mendatangiku dan dengan sopan dan senyumannya memintaku datang ke pernikahannya karena ia menganggapku sebagai temannya, itu betul, sampai kapanpun, apapun yang kulakukan, aku dan dia hanya sebatas teman.

Tapi apakah Hermione benar-benar hanya menganggapku sebagai teman? Hanya teman? Aku melihatnya berkali-kali menatapku aneh, sesekali ia bahkan sepertinya tidak sadar kalau ia terlalu lama menatapku, apa semuanya hanya sekedar sebatas pertemanan baginya?

Aku mungkin sudah dan akan menyesali banyak hal dalam hidupku, termasuk bertahun-tahun aku tidak mendekatinya selama aku punya kesempatan, tapi untuk kali ini, untuk hari ini saja, aku tidak ingin menyesali kepergianku ke pernikahan Hermione.

"Jika di antara para hadirin sekalian, ada yang tidak berkenan atau memiliki alasan tertentu yang mencegah terjadinya pernikahan di antara pasangan ini, silahkan bicara sekarang atau lebih baik diam selamanya."

Aku menarik nafasku lalu berdiri.

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione mendengar beberapa orang berseru kaget, beberapa orang termegap-megap ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, matanya berair, pandangannya tidak terlalu jelas. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya dan melihat ke arah belakang dan menemukan Draco Malfoy berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Malfoy!" Harry berseru, ia bangkit dari kursinya di deretan paling depan dan menahan Draco sebelum mencapai altar dimana Hermione dan Ron berdiri.

"Lepaskan aku Potter." Draco menyingkirkan tangan Harry darinya. George kemudian berjalan dari kursinya dan bersama Harry menahan Draco sebelum Draco melakukan hal yang mereka semua –keluarga Weasley dan seisi kapel- takuti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Harry mendesis. "Apa kau sudah gila?" Harry bertanya.

"Hermione." Draco berseru pelan, melihat ke arah Hermione yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Ferret, apapun yang ada di kepalamu sekarang, hentikanlah!" George mendesis, berusaha menarik Draco menjauh, tapi Draco berusaha menyingkirkan tangan George dari bahunya. Harry juga menahan bahunya yang lain.

"Malfoy?" Ron bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Ada yang harus kutanyakan pada Hermione." Draco berseru, sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan semua orang, beberapa keluarga Weasley sudah berdiri, mengacungkan tongkatnya dan sebentar lagi bersiap menyerangnya jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, ia meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan tangan George dan Harry darinya.

"Hermione…" Ron melihat ke arah Hermione. "Apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan Malfoy?" Ron bertanya, berusaha tetap tenang.

Hermione menggeleng. Harry dan George baru akan menarik Draco pergi saat Hermione memanggilnya. "Harry, George jika ada sesuatu yang ingin Draco katakan maka biarkan saja."

Harry menggerutu. "Harusnya ia mengatakannya sebelum atau sesudah pernikahan."

Draco melepaskan cengkraman tangan Harry dan George dari bahunya dan berjalan mendekat. Harry dan George tetap berdiri di dekat altar, bersiap dengan tongkat mereka, bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Hermione." Draco berbisik.

"Ada apa Malfoy? katakanlah cepat!" Kata Ron mulai tidak sabaran, wajahnya mulai memerah begitu juga kupingnya.

Draco tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa, ia hanya tiba-tiba mengambil keputusan bahwa tidak seharusnya ia berdiam diri melihat Hermione menikah tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaan Hermione padanya.

Ia memberanikan dirinya menghampiri Hermione dengan berbagai risiko yang mungkin saja menimpanya, mulai dari diserang oleh seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley, atau Potter, atau tersandung dan menghancurkan ke- _eleganan-_ nya, atau yang terburuk adalah jika Hermione menolaknya mentah-mentah, ada puluhan pertanyaan di kepalanya yang menimbulkan ratusan kemungkinan, tapi ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, setidaknya ia akan tahu bagaimana perasaan Hermione padanya.

Setidaknya ia tidak akan mati penasaran, setidaknya ia tidak akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bertanya-tanya tentang perasaan Hermione padanya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pria tua yang sampai mati akan memiliki satu pertanyaan besar yang tidak akan bisa dijawab oleh siapapun, ia tidak ingin menghabiskan hidupnya membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya ia memberitahu Hermione perasaannya yang sebenarnya, apa yang akan terjadi? Draco tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya bertanya-tanya sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

Sekalipun akhirnya Hermione tidak membalas perasaannya, ia akan bisa hidup tenang dan berusaha melanjutkan hidupnya sebisanya.

Draco benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, ia melihat langsung ke mata Hermione dan mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang bahkan ia tidak tahu cara mengucapkannya. Dan ia menemukannya. Hal-hal di sekelilingnya tidak lagi penting, Ron yang wajahnya sudah semerah rambutnya, pastor yang benar-benar bingung menyaksikan apa yang ada di depannya, seluruh isi kapel yang tidak kalah bingung tentang apa yang terjadi, semuanya tidak lagi penting, tidak lagi terlihat, hanya Hermione Granger yang berada di depannya, yang menatapnya-lah yang penting. Ia tidak ingin menyesal lagi.

"Hermione." Draco hanya sanggup menyebut nama perempuan itu, nama yang bahkan memiliki rasa saat keluar dari ujung lidahnya. Draco mengulurkan tangannya. Hanya mengulurkan tangannya. Berharap kali ini takdir bekerja untuknya.

.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, Draco berdiri di depannya, menatapnya, ia bisa melihatnya, ia bisa melihat di mata laki-laki itu kalau mereka membagi satu hal yang sama.

Cinta.

Hermione bisa melihat cinta di mata Draco, dan itu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak lagi dirasakannya saat ia sudah berdiri di sini.

Seketika semuanya terlihat begitu jelas, Draco yang berdiri di hadapannya, Ron yang berdiri di sampingnya, seluruh tamu undangan yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Apa ia akan menggapai tangan Draco? Meninggalkan Ron begitu saja? Apa yang akan dialaminya setelah ini jika ia menggapai tangan pria itu? Apa mereka akan menikah? Apa mereka akan memulai hidup mereka bersama?

Bukankah seharusnya ia menggeleng dan berkata pada Draco kalau semuanya sudah terlambat?

Ia senang, benar-benar senang mengetahui kalau ternyata selama ini cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, fakta bahwa ternyata Draco Malfoy, pria yang merupakan cinta pertamanya, dan pria yang bahkan sampai saat ini, sampai ia berdiri di depan altar untuk menikah dengan pria lain masih dicintainya juga membalas perasaannya, ia senang, benar-benar senang.

Tapi bukankah ini sudah terlambat?

Tapi disisi lain ia tahu kalau ini bukan salah mereka berdua dan sekaligus salah mereka berdua di saat yang bersamaan. Bukan salah Draco atau Hermione ketika selama ini mereka tidak tahu kalau ternyata perasaannya berbalas, tapi salah mereka jugalah kenapa selama ini keduanya tidak tahu perasaan satu sama lain dan berpura-pura nyaman di zona pertemanan mereka.

Hermione tahu hidup macam apa yang akan dijalaninya jika ia tidak menggapai tangan Draco dan tetap melanjutkan pernikahannya dengan Ron. Ia dan Ron akan tinggal dirumah sederhana, punya dua atau tiga orang anak dan mereka akan hidup bahagia.

Tapi bagaimana jika ia memilih Draco? Mereka belum tentu akan bahagia atau tinggal di rumah sederhana yang penuh keceriaan, apa mereka akan punya anak? Apa mereka akan bahagia? Ratusan pertanyaan muncul di kepala Hermione, apa mereka akan langsung menikah? Atau memulai dari awal? Berapa lama waktu yang mereka butuhkan? Bagaimana jika hubungan mereka tidak berjalan lancar? Bagaimana dengan orangtua Draco? Bagaimana dengan orangtuanya?

Bagaimana jika seluruh keluarga Weasley membencinya setelah ini? Bagaimana jika Harry tidak lagi mau berteman dengannya?

Hermione melirik ke arah Ron, wajahnya dan juga kupingnya benar-benar merah, Hermione tahu Ron pasti sedang menahan emosinya, menunggu respon darinya, haruskah ia melakukannya? Berkata pada Draco kalau ia juga mencintainya tapi semuanya sudah terlambat? Haruskah? Ia tidak ingin kehilangan keluarga Weasley.

Hermione melihat ke arah keluarga Weasley dan mereka semua memiliki ekspresi yang sama, mereka semua menunggunya merespon dan sudah siap menyerang Draco dan menendangnya keluar, semuanya kecuali Ginny, Ginny tersenyum padanya, matanya seperti mengatakan sesuatu, seakan-akan berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja terlepas apapun keputusannya.

Hermione kemudian melihat ke arah kedua orangtuanya, mereka terlihat cemas, benar-benar cemas dan seperti menunggu sesuatu, ibunya bahkan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca sambil mencengkram lengan jas ayahnya.

Ia kemudian melihat Harry yang melihatnya seakan-akan tahu semuanya, Harry melihatnya dan bicara padanya melalui matanya, seakan-akan berkata jangan! Jangan tinggalkan altar! Jangan tinggalkan Ron! Jangan memilih Malfoy! Jangan!

Hermione merasakan kakinya lemas, kepalanya mula berputar dan air matanya sudah nyaris tidak bisa lagi ditahannya, kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Di saat seperti ini.

Hermione telah membaca begitu banyak buku, tentu saja. Selain buku-buku penting berisi pengetahuan dan hal-hal penting, ia juga membaca banyak novel, dan hal-hal seperti ini seharusnya hanya terjadi di cerita paling picisan. Mempelai perempuan tidak mencintai mempelai laki-laki, lalu kemudian pada hari pernikahannya pria yang selama ini ia kira tidak memiliki perasaan padanya berdiri dan berkata menentang pernikahan mereka.

Kalau ia adalah tokoh fiksi dalam novel percintaan itu, tentu saja ia akan dengan mudah berlari dan melompat ke pelukkan Draco, mereka akan pergi dan kemudian hidup bahagia selamanya, tapi bisakah ia melakukan hal itu? Hermione tahu siapa dirinya, siapa Draco Malfoy.

Selama ini ia adalah anggota _The Golden Trio_ yang dikenal karena selalu menggunakan otaknya dengan baik, logika, mengutamakan apa kata kepalanya daripada kata hatinya, selalu mempertimbangkan apapun, hal sekecil apapun, matang-matang.

Hermione sekali lagi melihat ke arah mata silver yang selama ini selalu menghantui tidurnya.

Hatinya berkata ia seharusnya tidak banyak bertanya, hatinya berkata, apapun yang akan terjadi padanya, hidup macam apapun yang akan mereka jalani kelak, setidaknya ia bersama pria yang dicintainya.

Draco Malfoy.

Dan seketika pilihannya jelas.

"Aku pasti sudah gila." Hermione berseru pada dirinya sendiri lalu menggapai tangan Draco dan menuruni beberapa anak tangga yang memisahkan mereka secepat yang ia bisa.

Draco tersenyum menarik Hermione ke pelukannya dan ber _-disapparating._

Draco tidak menyesali keputusannya hari itu.

-The End-


End file.
